atobe's posessiveness
by breaking the fouth wall
Summary: Atobe finds out that kabaji is out WITH A GIRL! obviously something must be done and Atobe is just the one to do it. First story, flames will be used to make smores and Constructive criticism is greatly Appreciated.


Atobe keigo never liked crowds. The hustle and bustle of the countless moving people coupled with the constant clamour and repulsive odour, there is nothing favourable about them.

He also never liked lazy people. Atobe always had at least 3 things on the go at any one time and between being captain of the tennis team, student council president; being a honours straight A student and also helping out with the family business it seemed he had no time to be lazy himself. And why should mere commoners enjoy such a privilege when ore sama can't.

But Atobe keigo absolutely hated girls. From their long flowing hair to there gag-inducing perfume their hazardous to ones health. After all one could get whip lash from their long ugly hair with gel caked on so much you could take a bulldozer to them and it would still be in one piece. Really it's ridiculous they don't even use the special expensive gel from France that keeps your hair in place and still leaves it silkily smooth.

And they ware far to much make up, ore-sama read somewhere that assassins use to wear make up to conceal their identities. E gad all those girls at hyotei who keep trying to get my attention could be highly trained killers. Okay so maybe not but it's still suspicious. Not to mention that all the girls that atobe met have been closet stalkers or crazy obsessed fan girls.

Not that fangirls don't serve they're purpose after all it's common knowledge that it's a battle tactic to have overwhelming noise such as trumpets or screaming students at you battle to discourage your opponents. But ore-sama could due with out girls camping out side my house on every holiday to be the first ones to give me their present. Oh joy. And don't get ore-sama started on when they stole my underwear and sold it at the hyotei clarity auction. But it was the item that was sold for most money.

Other then the whole need them to reproduce thing and to raise the offspring (ore-sama would like to point out now that he indeed loves and respects his mother very much, after all she owns the worlds best and most profitable chain of hotels and resort) and taking care of kids isn't that hard why Kabaji babysit his little cousins all the time but then again kabaji has the patients of a saint. And this is exactly why I don't need a wife. Think of every thing that wife's are good for:

They cook you food. Ore-sama has his own private chef. And during his rare midnight snacks he get kabaji to cook for him after all he has picked up many useful skills from watching my chefs in the kitchen. You don't really expect ore-sama to cook for himself do you?

They bear and take care of the children. Artificial insemination. A wonderful way to get a blood related child to carry on the atobe name and with none of the extra baggage. Ore-sama was raised by a long list of special qualified nannies. Though none of them lasted very long because ore-sama used to torture them for fun. My children can have nannies to or better yet kabaji will probably be happy to help. He lets his cousins climb all over him and takes them on piggy-back rides for as long as they want, why would my kids be treated any differently. Kabaji and I are practically family.

Company. I and every other hot-blooded male would rather be somewhere with my friends (or on the courts) then with the wife. Nuff said

Sex. . .

See there's no reason at all to have one of those screeching harpies hanging on your arm spending your money. So why do smart, ambitious men sell their souls. Well check back to number 4 and you'll see your answer. That's right sex is life's great answer to life's greatest mystery why men fall to pieces and cave in to every womanly whim.

SexHound. Is that really what we've been reduced to? Alright perhaps ore-sama is overacting a smidge. But these points are still valid. In short women are conceiving little tramps that need to get that hell away from his kabaji.

Gakuto nudged Ootori. "Get you tall ass out of the way ohtori I can't see anything." gakuto whined. "Oh s-sorry Mukahi-san" Ohtori immediately tried to move only to be moved back by ryo whom he bumped into. "Don't you tell him sorry and gakuto shut up it's not Ohtori's Fault that your so damn short" ryo snapped at gakuto. Who in turn snapped back something about his hair then escalated into a full scale bitch off and between them was ohtori trying to calm them down.

Atobe felt vaguely sorry for ohtori but at the moment had more pressing matters to attend to and dear god did that slut just touch kabaji's thigh. Atobe crawled (very gracefully) over jiro who was sleeping and saw the reason they were in this mess.

After school for no apparent reason kabaji disappeared abruptly after tennis practice and left school without a word to atobe. Now kabaji and atobe always carpool to and from school. Kabaji usually tells atobe if for some reason he can't make it so it doesn't make him worry but kabaji just left without leaving a message on his blackberry or anything which is particular, odd even for kabaji.

But kabajiis a big boy and although he is extremely naive, gullible and overly trusting in nature, no one was dumb enough to mess with someone as intimidating or muscular as kabaji so it was fine. Besides atobe assumed that kabaji's sister called for a last minute bonding sessions or whatever which she was prone to doing and since kabaji was as devoted to his sister as he was with me he probably dropped everything and went running.

But everything didn't turn out fine because when atobe was about to into his limo talking with yushi about a history project they were doing. Gakuto came running gasping for air screaming something like kabaji was walking home with some girl.

Naturally I told gakuto that it was kabaji's sister he was with and thus nothing to worry about. But when jiro came lumbering past excited as a chick monk on speed said that the girl kabaji was with was a girl from kabaji's class called yuki something. The little sister of a girl jiro has had a crush on for months. Atobe could provide proof that his world turn on an axis and rather violently he must say.

Kabaji with a girl, as in _with _her, like on a date with her. That's silly I told them and went to check it out. After several pain staking minutes we found ryo and ohtori hiding behind a newspaper stand and I followed their line of sight and lo and behold there was kabaji walking into a coffee cafe. WITH A GIRL. This brings us up to the present.

That's preposterous, that's ridiculous, that's absurd, and that's completely and utterly unreal. Kabaji can't date. Never, not happening, not going to fly. How on earth could this happen. How could I have missed this? How could that whore fall for kabaji without me knowing and worst how could she get kabaji to return those feelings.

Atobe felt icy fingers claw at his heart. Kabaji didn't love this girl back did he? No it couldn't be. I'm kabaji's best friend his confidant, his well whatever we are, I would have known. He would've told me. But what for some sick twist of fate he did love her and she loved him back and they ran into the sunset to get married together and have kids together and grow old together and die together and then kabaji forgets all about me.

_Forgets atobe keigo_. If you heard that sound which you probably didn't cause it happened far back in the recesses of atobe's mind you would know that it was atobe's hatred for girls, a long forgotten feeling explode with epic proportions.

Now anyone whose known atobe keigo knows that he is nothing if not fiercely determined, a skill that comes in handy during tennis. But only a few choice people know he's also a very possessive person especially when it comes to his favourite toys.

As a child atobe never shared and although he would admit it he hasn't changed. And he'll gouge out his eyes before he is pushed out of his best friend's heart because of some cheap 2 dollar whore.

So atobe had been up till now waiting patiently (with many menacing glares) watching them. Seeing her talk to him. And to atobe's horror kabaji talking back, since when did kabaji talk to anyone, he barely speaks to me and he talks to me more then anyone or so I thought. Laugh at him (not with him because kabaji only chuckles so softly you wouldn't know unless you were listening for it and only with atobe). Even (shudders) touch him. But he was waiting for the perfect moment to run up there grab kabaji, flip the bird at the girl yuki or whatever and run out of there.

"You know they look kind of cosy in there" Yushi commented adjusting his glasses to get a better look. Atobe stopped plotting the girls demise long enough to glare daggers at yushi. "If looks could kill" gakuto muttered with a smirk. "I think yushi-san has a point they do look um cosy maybe we shouldn't disturb them I mean kabaji is my friend but it's none of our business who he talks to" Ohtori said boldly looking to ryo who looked like he agreed with him. "...or who he kisses" gakuto sniggered pointing over to the couple.

My neck snapped towards them to see to my internal horror that they were kissing. My eyes rolled back into my head and I thought I was going to pass out when yushi pointed out "they're not kissing it just looks like they are" I scowled at gakuto and kicked him in the shin. "owwwwie"

jiro crawled over and looked me in the eye and said "you know their not kissing now but who knows what they'll do if you let them atobe" beaming at me I had a sinking suspicion that jiro was egging me but there was no time to think about it now jiro was right I had to act now or maybe lose kabaji forever.

How could he live without kabaji?

Who would be there every morning to greet me? Or stay up late to help me finish a project. Who would train with me at all hours of the day? Atobe could train with his team mates but no one will come at 3am on a Saturday when atobes just can't sleep and wants' to play. Atobes known kabaji for years, since he was a mere child kabaji has been with him, agreeing with him, taking his tantrums and spoiled whims in stride never ever abandoning him no matter how insufferable he was.

Would he never have the comfort of kabaji's presence knowing that even if he fails kabaji will still be there. When atobe just wants to talk and vent out his frustration who will listen. Or when he had nightmare's whose bed will he crawl into and cuddle up to if there's no kabaji. Surely no one can protect me from the figurative boogieman has well has kabaji can.

With those terrifying thoughts in mind atobe abruptly stood up and ran over to the coffee place ignoring his teammate's shouts and jiro's cheers. Shoving the door open with a little to much force then necessary. He strode up to kabaji's table and slammed his hands on kabaji's shoulders. Effectively getting both of their attention.

Atobe took a moment to realize he had nothing to say. Kabaji looked at me for a long moment before getting up and standing a little closer to atobe then usual. "A pleasure to meet you keigo atobe-san" the bimbo said pleasantly. Atobe glared hatefully at her before looking at kabaji. Blinking in surprise atobe wondered what had happened to make kabaji stare so intently at him. 'He's going to tell you he doesn't need you anymore' the horrible voice in my head sneered.

Atobe opened his month fully intending to tell kabaji that he's not allowed to date girls or guys for that manner and he should go back to being atobe's best friend but before he could something very_ strange _happened.

Kabaji kissed him.

Kabaji Munehiro kissed him.

Munehiro his very best friend, known since they were kids, had just kissed him.

And he was kissing back.

Atobe in this moment of backwards universe x-files phenomenon type thing decided to catorgize this experience for future references. It wasn't that he was kissing back because he was totally and irrevocably in love with kabaji. Of course not. Such things like the way kabaji was moving his lips slowly, gentle but firm might come in handy someday. Atobe vaguely pondered how deeply in the closet he was but quickly pushed aside that thought before it made him want to push kabaji, the kabaji the was still his away.

Atobe was pulled to kabaji's chest was which was very warm and hard against his own, obviously muscle from tennis, and kabaji had one arm around his waist, protective and loving, with the other lazily massaging his neck, that plus the kiss was sending pleasant waves of electricity sparking across his nerve endings, setting his skin aflame. Since when was his lips and neck so sensitive?

Kabaji pulled back at the sound of a loud collective gasp coming from our teammates and the girl at the table. Moving close enough so only I could hear him he whispers "I love you keigo" before moving back away. Removing my fingers from where they had tangled themselves in kabaji's short black hair I glanced back at the girl which had started all the trouble in the first place. Then back into kabaji's pretty brown eyes, had they always sparkled like that? Yes I think they have.

Throwing caution into the wind I eyed the girl, bimbo, whore, yuki and spoke in my usual arrogance "kabaji mine so back off or I'll have you assassinated" with a huff I grab kabaji's hand ignored the gawking the rest of the restaurant and pushing through our teammates I broke out into a run. Still holding kabaji's hand we ran together. Vaguely hearing jiro says. "And don't think he won't".

After taking a few moments to think things through as we escaped the scene I slow to a stop and pinned kabaji to the closest wall, far away for the crowd. Noisy, judgemental people.

"Did you know you caused a lot of trouble for ore-sama today nee' kabaji" I smirk at the immediate "usu"

"And confessing you love at such an odd moment, in a fast food restaurant no less, really kabaji have you no taste. Totally unromantic" shifting so I am pressed right up against him, looping my lanky arms around his neck.

"Why out of all moments would you choose to do it there" peering into familiar eyes I wondered how long kabaji's love for me has slipped through the gaps of my attention?

"I knew if I didn't do it then I would have lost the nerve to do it at all" mildly surprised at the full sentenced answer. I leaned up and gentle kissed him. Moaning at the action and of the taste of green tea still clinging to kabaji's lips, I pulled back and whispered in his ear just as he had to me not ten minutes ago. Not because I was afraid of losing him or because I felt I had to but because not matter what my family or anyone else thinks this is the truth and kabaji deserves to hear it.

I love you too.

Owari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: wow that sucked really badly :(

atobe: what have you done to this ore-sama magnificent personality, this will ruin my reputation.

me: your are a bit OCC . But it makes you KAWAII!

atobe: you made me into a paranoid, whiny fangirl ...ne kabaji

kabaji: ...usu * is reading something*

atobe: what are you reading there kabaji? * snatches paper*

kabaji *blushes*

atobe *blushes hard* IS THIS A LEMON !!!

me : yes what else did you think it was an apple?... oh and kabaji if you do the disclaimer i'll make your atobe lemony dreams come true *cackles manically*

atobe: ...*glances at kabaji*

kabaji: _breaking the fouth wall_ does not own prince of tennis *looks at me*

me: good boy kabaji now fetch * throws atobe into a closet* ahh life is good *watches atobe-uke get molested by kabaji-seme*

*dies of nosebleed*

Quote of the story: Miriallia Haww -- _'the uke complex act up in the presence of a more dominant male'._


End file.
